Donald Duck
Donald Fauntleroy Duck ist neben Micky Maus wohl die bekannteste Figur Disneys. Er ist der Star zahlreicher und . Seine berühmte, nuschelnde Quackstimme wurde im englischen Original von gesprochen. Nach seinem Tod im Jahr 1985 übernahm diesen Job, er spricht ihn auch noch heute. Donald Ducks bekannteste Verwandten sind seine Neffen sowie sein Onkel . Weiterhin ist er mit verlobt und fährt den . Nachts bekämpft er maskiert als in die Kriminalität. Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** * * * ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * Entstehungsgeschichte[] Die ersten Vorstellungen von Donald Eine der ersten Skizzen Donalds() Aufgrund der gestiegenen Popularität von sah sich gezwungen, seinen bis dato größten Star „abzuschwächen“. Disney selbst sagte, dass Micky „niemanden in den Hintern treten“ könne, „ohne dass erboste Mütter wütende Briefe“ an Disney schreiben würden. Deshalb entschied man sich in den Micky mit einer Schar von frecheren und lustigeren Nebenfiguren zu umgeben. Ab hier trennen sich die verschiedenen Geschichten um Donalds Schöpfung. Eine der populäreren besagt, dass selbst forderte, dass eine der Nebenfiguren eine Ente sein sollte, die Entwicklung an der Figur aber eingestellt wurde, weil man keine passende Stimme fand (aus dem selben Grund ließ man den Zwerg aus stumm). Das erste mal wurde Donald - allerdings nur mit einer kleinen Bemerkung - in dem Buch „The Adventures of Mickey Mouse“ erwähnt und zählt dort zu Mickys Freunden. Als die verstellte Stimme „Mary“ von hörte, beschloss dieser sofort, dass Nash die Stimme der sprechenden Ente werden sollte. Wie genau es dazu kam, dass Disney auf Nash aufmerksam wurde, ist eine weitere Frage, die man nur mit verschiedenen Legenden beantworten kann. Mal heißt es, Disney hätte ihn im Radio gehört, ein anderes Mal stößt man in Disney-Fachliteratur über Aussagen, laut denen Nash auf Anraten seiner Freunde bei den vorsprach, und die Stimme mehr oder weniger zufällig hörte, da er aus Versehen die Sprechanlage zum Büro des Direktors betätigte. Eine andere Version dieser Legende besagt, dass Jackson die Anlage absichtlich betätigte. Gesichert dagegen ist der Fakt, dass und sowie Donald für seinen ersten Auftritt in der (Die kluge kleine Henne) gestaltet haben. Auch wenn seine Rolle in diesem Kurzfilm eher klein war, hatte er genügend Aufmerksamkeit erreicht, so dass er die Feuerprobe bestand und noch im selben Jahr gemeinsam mit , , , und in auftreten durfte. Dort wurde ihm bereits eine erstmalige größere Rolle zugeteilt. Donald in den Cartoons[] Der Erstauftritt (1934)[] Donald bei seinem ersten Auftritt(© Disney) Im Jahre 1934 kam die „“ in die amerikanischen Kinos, die Regie dieses führte . In diesem Kurzfilm trat Donald Duck zum allerersten Mal auf, allerdings hatte er dort nur eine kleine Rolle. Man sieht ihn zum allerersten Mal, wie er auf seinem kleinen, klapprigen Schiff fröhlich singt und tanzt, diese Vorliebe Donalds kommt auch noch in folgenden Cartoons zur Geltung. Als die kluge, kleine Henne den Enterich, aber um einen Gefallen bittet, täuscht Donald plötzlich Bauchschmerzen vor, auch solche Täuschungen und auch die Arbeitsverweigerung kommt bei ihm in späteren Kurzfilmen vor, so gibt er sich also schon am Anfang seiner großen Karriere als unverlässiger und etwas fragwürdiger Charakter zu erkennen. Dank seiner darauffolgenden Beliebtheit trat er nach seinem Debüt auch in den auf, schließlich wurde er dank seiner unverwechselbaren Stimme, die ihm seit seinem ersten Cartoon der Synchronsprecher lieh, ziemlich schnell zu einer prominenten Ente. Die frühen Jahre (1935-1937)[] Gemeinsam mit , und fungierte Donald zu Beginn seiner Kariere als Co-Star in den . Der Erpel sorgte mit seinen Wutanfällen und seiner Ungeduld für viele Missgeschicke und somit auch für die meisten Lacher in den Kurzfilmen. Das Trio Micky, Donald und Goofy übte in den Cartoons der Jahre 1935 bis 1937 gemeinsam zahlreiche Berufe aus, und wenn die drei nicht zusammen arbeiteten, dann störte Donald Micky in seiner Freizeit oder bei seiner Arbeit. Das bekannteste Beispiel sollte der Kurzfilm „“ von 1935 sein; in diesem ersten farbigen versucht sich Micky als Dirigent, wird aber vom Eisverkäufer Donald ständig gestört, der aus dem Nichts unendlich viele Querflöten herbeizaubert und das Lied Turkey in the Straw anstimmt. Durch diese Filme erlangte Donald eine ungeahnte Popularität, sodass das Publikum mehr Auftritte Donalds forderte. Donald als neue Hauptfigur (1936-1941)[] Kinoplakat zu „“, 1937(© Disney) Aufgrund der Wünsche vom Publikum entschied man sich bei Disney dazu, Donald Auftritte ohne Micky zu geben. Der erste Cartoon, indem Donald ohne der Begleitung von Micky Maus zu sehen war, hieß „“ aus dem Jahre 1936. Dieser Kurzfilm gehörte aber, obwohl Micky nicht mitwirkte, zur Reihe der . Donald bekam in diesem Cartoon zudem auch ein neues Design, welches ihn „niedlicher“ und sympathischer erscheinen ließ. Bereits im nächsten Jahr, 1937, startete die neue Serie der „“ mit dem Cartoon „“. Dieser Kurzfilm beinhaltet unteranderem den ersten Auftritt von , die hier noch als Donna Duck vorgestellt wird. Zu der neuen Disney-Serie, die, nachdem die Produktion der Silly Symphonies im Jahr 1939 endgültig eingestellt wurde, das meiste Geld für die Studios brachte, gehört auch der Kurzfilm „“, dem ersten Cartoon, an dessen Story der spätere Comic-Zeichner mitarbeitete. Donald musste in seinen ersten eigenen Filmen hauptsächlich gegen die Tücken der Technik kämpfen und gegen aufmüpfige Tiere (wie etwa in dem Cartoon „“, ebenfalls von 1937). Ein ebenfalls wichtiges Element waren Donalds weiterhin ausschweifenden Wutausbrüche. Bereits 1938 bekam Donald dann mit seinen Neffen neue, regelmäßige „Widersacher“. In diesem Cartoon, der „“ heißt und wie schon erwähnt 1938 veröffentlicht wurde, werden Donald seine Neffen eigentlich nur zu einem Kurzbesuch vorbei geschickt, doch wie man den parallel dazu veröffentlichten vom -Zeichner entnehmen konnte, blieben die Neffen einfach für immer bei ihrem Onkel. Auch in den traten sie ab dem Kurzfilm „“ von 1938 immer wieder auf. In den Jahren 1938 bis 1941, also bevor der zweite Weltkrieg in Amerika begann, erschienen immer mehr neue , dafür aber immer weniger mit . Grund dafür war, dass die Trickfilm-Zeichner die Arbeit mit Donald als wesentlich einfacher empfanden. Sein Charakter sei flexibler und es sei einfacher, neue Geschichten für ihn zu schreiben. Die Kriegsjahre (1941-1945)[] Mit diesem Bild fingen Donalds Propagandafilme an (© Disney) ''Hauptartikel: '' Nach dem Kriegseintritt der USA im Jahr 1941 veränderte sich die Situation im Studio drastisch, und auch die Themen der Cartoons änderten sich. Donald selbst ließ sich durch Werbung für die Army beeinflussen und trat dieser sogar im Kurzfilm „“ von 1942 bei. In diesem Cartoon wird auch Donalds zweiter Vorname, Fauntleroy,erstmals enthüllt. Fauntleroy ist wohl eine Anspielung auf die von Donald bevorzugte Seemannskleidung, denn die Seemannsmützen, die Donald beinahe immer trägt, werden so genannt. In den Nachfolgecartoons von „“ erlebt Donald, wie immer leicht übertrieben, die typischen Probleme der Soldaten. So bekommt er Ärger mit Sergeant , träumt davon in die Fliegerstaffel aufgenommen zu werden oder soll als Ein-Mann-Kommando den Feind infiltrieren. Besondere Erwähnung verdienen zudem noch drei Propaganda-Filme mit Donald in der Hauptrolle. Der von dem Finanzministerium in Auftrag gegebene Film sollte den US-Bürgern zeigen, weshalb es wichtig ist, rechtzeitig seine Steuern zu bezahlen, in diesem Film läuft Donald von Los Angeles nach Washington, um dort persönlich seine Steuern zu bezahlen. Der Film war ein großer Erfolg und viele US-Bürger gaben an, dass sie aufgrund dieses Filmes rechtzeitig ihre Steuern bezahlt haben. Außerdem bekam der Film eine Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie der besten Dokumentarfilme und eine Fortsetzung (). Donald in , 1943 (© Disney) Der für viele beste, aber zugleich auch ungewöhnlichste Donald-Cartoon stammt ebenfalls aus den Kriegsjahren: Im Anti-Nazi-Propaganda-Film „“ von 1943 zeigt Donald, wie er in Nazi-Deutschland der irrsinnigen Ideologie des Nazi-Regimes ausgeliefert ist und u.a. in einer Munitionsfabrik arbeiten muss. Dieser Cartoon erhielt als einziger Donald-Cartoon den Oscar für den besten animierten Kurzfilm. Donald bekam zudem noch die Hauptrolle in den beiden „“ und „“, zwei abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilme die in Lateinamerika spielen und Ergebnis einer „Good-Will-Tour“ sind, die im Auftrag des Koordinators für interamerikanische Beziehungen machte. Beide Filme wurden unerwartet große Erfolge, vorallem in den südamerikanischen Staaten, die auch in den Jahren 1941 bis 1944 von Walt Disney und seinem Team besucht worden sind, dazu gehören Chile, Argentinien, Brasilien, Peru und Mexico. „Saludos Amigos“ wurde im Februar 1943 in den USA veröffentlicht und „Drei Caballeros“ wurde im Februar 1945 in den amerikanischen Kinos gezeigt. Die (© Disney) Während weiter an Popularität verlor, äußerte sich Donalds gestiegene Beliebtheit auch darin, dass er die meist gefragte Figur der Soldaten war. Hunderte von Soldaten baten die Studios darum ein Logo für ihre Einheit zu zeichnen, wobei Donald am meisten „bestellt“ wurde. Für seine Kinoheldentaten während des 2. Weltkrieges wurde Donald Duck zu seinem 50. Geburtstag am 9. Juni 1984 zum Sergant ernannt. Nachkriegsanimation (1946-1962)[] Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg wurde Donald erneut neu designt, er wurde etwas größer gezeichnet. Dafür wurden aber seine Widersacher kleiner und einfallslose; Donald wurde immer häufiger das Opfer seiner Neffen und seine Problemen mit Vertretern der Tierwelt wurden dadurch verstärkt, dass er nun auch Bekanntschaft mit den neuen Figuren machte, die ihn immer öfter quälen. Zudem wurden eine freche Biene und ein Ameisenstamm eingeführt, die Donald mehrfach in seiner Ruhe störten. Zur Abwechslung bekam Donald in einigen Filmen auch mit dem Bären zu tun, der sich gerne an Donalds Picknick vergreift. Ein anderer großer Widersacher ist ein Berglöwe, der in einigen Cartoons auftrat. Aber es gab auch Cartoons, in denen Donald nicht von Tieren geplagt wurde und die dadurch wesentlich abwechslungsreicher erscheinen. Disney-Historiker lobt in seinem Werk zum Beispiel den Cartoon „“ von 1947, in welchem der schnatternde Erpel dank einem Zufall zu einem weltberühmten Sänger wird. Ein weiterer empfehlenswerter Cartoon aus dieser Ära ist der Kurzfilm „“ aus dem Jahr 1954. Da die Produktion von kurzen Trickfilmen immer unrentabler wurde, endete in den 1950er Jahren nach und nach die Ära der „Classic Cartoons“. Während bereits 1953 seinen letzten Auftritt auf der Kinoleinwand hatte, durfte Donald noch bis 1956 regelmäßig in den Cartoons auftreten. Noch bis 1962 wurden in unregelmäßigen Abständen längere Kurzfilme, die teilweise auch als animierte Lehrfilme durchgehen könnten, fürs Kino produziert. Einer dieser „langen Cartoons“ ist zum Beispiel „“ von 1958. Zudem bekam Donald 1948 in dem Spielfilm „“ eine Hauptrolle. Nach dem Ende der „Classic Cartoons“ (1956-1966)[] Während seine Auftritte im Kino innerhalb der späten 1950er Jahre immer seltener wurden, setzte man Donald dafür in den Disney TV-Shows ein. In „“, „“ und später in „“ trat er regelmäßig mit auf und moderierte mit ihm gemeinsam das Programm, welches oft aus alten Kurzfilmen der 1940er Jahre bestand. Außerdem widmete man ihm mehrere Folgen, in denen altes Cartoon-Material gemeinsam mit neuer Animation verbunden wurde und neue Geschichten erzählte. Am bekanntesten sind die Programme „“ und „“, ein weiteres berühmtes Beispiel ist der Fernsehfilm „“, der 1956 innerhalb der Serie „Disneyland“ gezeigt wurde. Außerdem war Donald fester Bestandteil der täglichen Kindersendung „“. Im Vorspann der Sendung versuchte Donald stets, sich selbst in Szene zu setzen, indem er während dem Titelsong auf die Frage „Who is the Leader of our Club?“ frech „Donald Duck“ und nicht, wie alle anderen, „Mickey Mouse“ antwortete. Außerdem zeigte jede Folge ein neues Missgeschick Donalds beim Versuch, den „Mickey Mouse Club“-Gong zu schlagen. Die letzten Cartoons und Donald im modernen Fernsehen (1983-Heute)[] Gemeinsam mit Dauerkonkurrent , Comicfigur und zahlreichen anderen Disneystars trat Donald 1983 in auf, der beliebten und erfolgreichen Neuerzählung des Charles Dickens Klassikers Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Dies war der letzte Cartoon, in dem der Ente seine Stimme lieh. 1987 schaffte Donald es zu einigen Kurzauftritten in einer Farbfernsehserie; in „“ wurden Abenteuer der Familie Duck nacherzählt. Allerdings nur selten mit Donald, sondern hauptsächlich mit Onkel Dagobert, den es erst seit 20 Jahren als Zeichentrickfigur gab. Aus Angst, Donald könne allen anderen Figuren die Schau stehlen, schrieb man Donald aus den meisten Geschichten der neuen Serie heraus. Seit Donalds ersten Auftritten in „Duck Tales“ wurde er von dem ursprünglichen Trickfilmzeichner gesprochen. Bereits ein Jahr später konnte man den wütenden Erpel erneut auf der Leinwand sehen; in dem „“ aus dem Jahr 1988 kämpfte er gegen einen anderen Cartoonerpel, nämlich Daffy Duck. Dies war das erste und einzige Mal, dass diese beiden Figuren zusammen auftraten, denn sie stammten aus unterschiedlichen Produktionsgesellschaften. Außerdem war es für Donald das erste Mal seit 1948, als er im Film „“ auftrat, dass er in einem Spielfilm mitwirkte. 1990 versuchte sich erneut an einem Literaturklassiker; „“ war ein erneuter langer Cartoon, mit dem die ihre Zeichner trainierte und die Cartoontradition wiederbeleben wollte. Donald fand sich hier erneut in einer Nebenrolle wieder. Erst 1996 bekam Donald erstmals eine Hauptrolle im Farbfernsehen. (© Disney) Dies hat sich 1996 geändert, als er in der Serie „“ moderne Abenteuer in einem modernen Umfeld erleben durfte, und zwar als Hauptfigur. Seitdem ist Donald mit und in jeder nächsteren gemeinsamen Fernsehserie, die nach 1996 produziert wurde, gleichberechtigt und bekam sogar als erster Gehilfe von Noah einen wichtigen Part im Spielfilm „“, indem auch Micky endlich wieder auf der Kino-Leinwand auftrat. Außerdem erschienen drei mit Donald, in denen er stets mit Micky und Goofy auftrat. Zwei der Filme schildern Erlebnisse zur Weihnachtszeit („„, 1998 und „Mickys turbelente Weihnachten“, 2004 (Hier sieht man zum ersten Mal einen computeranimierten Donald)), der dritte Video-Film dagegen zeigte ebenfalls 2004 das Trio im klassischen 2D-animierten Cartoonstil und in gemeinsamen Abenteuern. Genau genommen: Micky, Donald und Goofy traten in als unzertrennliche, königliche Leibwache auf. Donald hatte außerdem Auftritte in den Serien „“ (1998-1999), „“ (2001-2004) und seit 2006 in der CGI-animierten Serie „“. Unter anderem hat er seit 2013 regelmäßig Gastauftritte in den neuen . Donald in den Comics[] Comic-Strips[] Donalds Debüt und Gastauftritte in Gottfredsons Micky Maus-Strips[] Sein Comic-Debüt gab Donald am 16.9.1934 innerhalb der -Sonntagsseiten, als der erste von vierzehn Teilen des Strips erschien, der keine Adaption des gleichnamigen Kurzfilms war, sondern dessen Protagonisten in zwei neuen kurzen Abenteuern präsentierte. Verantwortlich für diese Umsetzung, die bis zum 16.12.1934 lief, waren Zeichner und Texter . Seinen nächsten Comic-Auftritt hatte Donald auf der Sonntagsseite vom 10.2.1935 innerhalb eines -Gags von . Bereits einen Sonntag später, ab dem 17. Februar, löste er an selber Stelle mit Micky „The Case of the Vanishing Coats“, wobei er fast gleichberechtigt neben dem Hauptdarsteller agieren durfte. In den Tagesstrips sah man den Enterich erstmals im März 1935 im Gottfredson-Klassiker „Editor-in-grief“: hier wurde Donald als Zeitungsjunge des Micky-Blatts vergleichsweise isoliert vom Hauptgeschehen eingesetzt, wobei die kunstvolle Verteilung seiner kürzeren Auftritte über die gesamte Geschichte seine Rolle größer wirken ließ, als sie tatsächlich war. Nach einem Cameo im letzten Panel von „Race for Riches“, einem effektiven Kurzauftritt auf dem Höhepunkt von „Oscar the Ostrich“ sowie einigen weiteren Einsätzen in Sonntagsseiten-Gags hatte Donald in der zweiten Jahreshälfte 1936 seinen neben „Vanishing Coats“ größten Gottfredson-Auftritt in „The Seven Ghosts“, wo er sich im Trio mit Micky und als Ghostbuster betätigte. Nach diesem vorerst letzten gemeinsamen Abenteuer von Maus und Ente, in dem Donald sich als angstbebender Klotz am Beine Mickys nach Kräften blamierte, musste unser Held nun noch ein paar Jahre warten, bis das große Abenteuer wieder bei ihm anklopfte und ihn schließlich zu einem echten Helden formte, der der Gefahr zunehmend stoisch ins Auge blickte. Taliaferro, die Silly Symphonies und Tick, Trick und Track[] Da sich Donald nicht nur beim Kinopublikum, sondern auch bei den Zeitungslesern großer Beliebtheit erfreute, avancierte er ab dem 30.8.1936, also noch zu der Zeit, als er in den Tagesstrips mit Micky und Goofy den „Seven Ghosts“ auf der Spur war, zur Hauptfigur der -Sonntagsseiten („Silly Symphony featuring Donald Duck“). Dort traf Donald weiterhin auf Charaktere des Maus-Universums - mit Ausnahme von Micky selbst. Obwohl die Figuren innerhalb der Symphonies in mehr oder minder regelmäßigen Abständen wechseln sollten, wurde die Reihe von Donald aufgrund dessen immer größer werdenden Popularität für außergewöhnlich lange Zeit in Beschlag genommen, nämlich bis zum 12.12.1937. Die Gags zeigten Donald in erster Linie als sorglosen Tagedieb, der anderen eine Grube gräbt, um dann meist selbst hineinzufallen. Wie zuvor schon Donalds Debütgeschichte wurden sie von geschrieben und von gezeichnet, der selbst auch einige Gags beisteuerte. Donald aus der Feder von (© Disney) Taliaferro war auch derjenige, der sich dafür einsetzte, Donald Neffen an die Seite zu stellen. Um Micky zu übertreffen, sollte der Erpel einen Neffen mehr als die Maus haben. Vermutlich wurde der Zeichner durch die drei kleinen bösen Wölfe inspiriert, „Vorfahren“ von , die ihrem Onkel im Jahr zuvor das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Nach Absprache mit den Filmstudios bekam Donald auf der Silly Symphony-Sonntagsseite vom 17.10.1937 also unerwarteten Besuch von den Quälgeistern , die ihn von heute auf morgen in eine verantwortungsvollere Rolle drängten und ein halbes Jahr später auch in den Cartoons auftauchten. Die Präsentation der Neffen stellte neben der späteren Einführung der Abenteuergeschichten den wohl radikalsten Einschnitt im Donald'schen Universum dar. Taliaferro und die Donald-Strips[] Als die von anderen Helden übernommen wurden, war die Zeit reif für den Donald Duck-Tagesstrip, der erstmals am 7.2.1938 erschien, wiederum gezeichnet von , zunächst mit , dann mit als Texter. Mit Ausnahme eines einzigen Strips, in dem ein Cameo hat, blieb das Maus-Universum hier außen vor. Ab dem 20.12.1939 gab es Donald auch wieder als farbige Sonntagsseite, die unabhängig von den Silly Symphonies erschien. Im Gegensatz zu den Cartoons legten die Zeitungsstrips den Schwerpunkt nicht auf Donald, den Wüterich, sondern eher auf Donald, den Unglücksvogel (was nicht heißen soll, dass die Cartoons auf sein Pech und die Comics auf seine Anfälle verzichteten). Sowohl Donalds Tagesstrips als auch seine Sonntagsseiten erschienen nicht in Fortsetzungen, sondern waren in sich abgeschlossene Gags. Während seiner langen und fruchtbaren Zusammenarbeit verhalf das Team Taliaferro/Karp einer Reihe von Figuren zu ihren ersten Comic-Auftritten, darunter (8. April 1938), (9. Mai 1938, ein Jahr vor seinem Filmdebüt), Donalds Auto „“ (1. Juli 1938, 3 x 13 = drei mal Unglück), (4. November 1940) und die Taliaferro-Kreation (27. September 1943). Die Strips nach Taliaferro[] Auch nach Taliaferros Tod erschienen weiterhin Donald-Zeitungscomics. Die neueren Strips jedoch sind seltener visuelle Gags, die Donalds Missgeschicke dokumentieren, sondern häufiger illustrierte Witze. Wiederkehrende Themen sind zum Beispiel Donalds stets misslingende Versuche, seinen Onkel zu einer Gehaltserhöhung zu überreden oder auch seine Probleme mit von erfundenen Weckern. Comic-Hefte (USA)[] Anfänge[] In Heftform wurden in den Vereinigten Staaten zunächst ausschließlich die Zeitungsstrips nachgedruckt. Seine ersten Heft-Auftritte hatte Donald hier in den Nachdrucken der Gottfredson-Strips im , das von 1935 bis 1940 erschien. Die Nummer 5 dieser Reihe aus dem Februar 1936 wurde von dem - zumindest im Bereich der Comics - ersten Donald-Titelbild überhaupt geziert. Das erste vollständig dem Erpel gewidmete Heft erschien im Februar 1940 innerhalb einer Reihe, aus der später die hervorgingen. Es enthielt ausschließlich Donald-Tagesstrips und war schlicht „Walt Disney's Donald Duck“ betitelt. , eine Publikation, die später noch wichtig für Donald werden sollte, bot in den ersten 30 Ausgaben (1940-43) in punkto Donald ebenfalls lediglich die Strips, wobei hier auch Sonntagsseiten einbezogen wurden. Das Titelbild des ersten Donald Duck Comic-Heftes (© Disney) Für die neunte Ausgabe der Reihe endlich, die im Gegensatz zu jeweils einem einzelnen Charakter (auch Non-Disney) gewidmet war, entstand erstmals eine Donald-Geschichte speziell für das Medium der Comic-Hefte: der 64-seitige Comic , der Donald zum ersten Mal auf große Fahrt schickte und ihm so zum Durchbruch im Abenteuer-Genre verhalf, wurde im August 1942 veröffentlicht. Die Story basierte auf der Handlung des nicht realisierten abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilms mit , und Donald in den Hauptrollen. Die Idee, ein langes Abenteuer mit einer Disney-Figur in Heftform zu präsentieren, stammte von Disney-Redakteur , der auf Anraten von den Autor damit beauftragte, das Filmprojekt zu einem Donald-Comic umzuarbeiten. Das Skript wurde von und zeichnerisch umgesetzt, wobei jeder der beiden 32 Seiten beisteuerte. war nicht nur wichtig, um aus der Ente einen Abenteurer zu machen, sondern auch, weil hier eine der bedeutsamsten Comiczeichner-Karrieren ihren Anfang nahm. Donald bei Barks[] Zehnseiter[] Für die Reihe (kurz: WDC) schuf als Zeichner und Autor in Personalunion ab 1943 etliche lustige Zehnseiter, die Donalds Probleme im Alltag schilderten. Zu Beginn erinnerten sie mit ihren Themen und ihrer Dynamik noch stark an die Cartoons und zeigten Donald oft im Wettstreit mit , beim Nachbarschaftskrieg oder im Clinch mit allerlei Getier, vom Herrenspecht bis zu hinterhältigen Wildpferden. War bei Taliaferro ein unerquickliches Ende der Erlebnisse des Erpels praktisch vorprogrammiert, konnte der Barks'sche Donald mal verlieren, mal gewinnen. Dieser Umstand verlieh den Zehnseitern schon in der Anfangszeit sowohl größeren Realismus im Vergleich zu den Zeitungs-Strips als auch ein Element der Spannung, und mit der Zeit wurden auch die Themen vielfältiger. Ab 1946 machte Barks nicht nur verstärkt Gebrauch von Daisy, sondern griff nun auch regelmäßig das dankbare Thema von Donalds Missgeschicken in diversen Jobs auf. „One-Shots“[] Neben seiner Arbeit an den Zehnseitern festigte Barks, angefangen mit , das Genre der längeren Donald Duck-Abenteuergeschichten. Diese erschienen zumeist in den und führten die Enten, abgesehen von den Weihnachtsgeschichten, mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit aus Entenhausen heraus. Hier erkundeten Donald und seine Neffen den Erdball und lüfteten das eine oder andere Mysterium der Weltgeschichte. Einige der Abenteuer beinhalteten das Motiv der Schatzsuche, andere handelten davon, dass ein oder mehrere Familienmitglieder in gefährliche Situationen gerieten und die restlichen Ducks zu Hilfe eilten. Da die Ducks in der Gefahr zusammenstehen mussten, entwickelten sich Tick, Trick und Track nicht zuletzt deshalb von Donalds Gegenspielern zu dessen Verbündeten. Waren sie zu Taliaferros Zeiten noch schwer erziehbare Plagen, die ihren Onkel mit ihren Streichen zur Weißglut brachten (wobei Donald seinen Neffen gegenüber auch nicht stets der netteste war), entpuppten sie sich gerade in den langen Abenteuern oftmals als die eigentlichen Erwachsenen in einer Geschichte. Die Gebräuche und Kulturen der Länder, die von den Ducks bereist wurden, recherchierte Barks mit Hilfe des Magazins „National Geographic“ und schuf anhand der dortigen Abbildungen eine realistische Kulisse für die Comics. In „Mystery of the Swamp“ ließ er die Ducks 1945 erstmals auf Phantasiewesen treffen, die in ihrem eigenen Mikrokosmos leben: eine Grundidee, die später zu einigen Klassikern führte. Die besten langen Geschichten aus der Zeit bis 1947 waren jedoch „The Terror of the River“, „Maharajah Donald“ (aus den -Giveaways) und vor allem „The Ghost of the Grotto“, wo erstmals wirkungsvoll das Pathos Einzug hielt. Neue Figuren[] Donald und seine Verwandten und Gegenspieler und (© Disney/Ehapa) Immer um Abwechslung bemüht, fügte Carl Barks den bereits bestehenden Figuren ab Ende 1947 schließlich eine Reihe neuer wiederkehrender Charaktere hinzu, die das Enten-Universum nicht nur ungemein bereicherten, sondern von Grund auf umkrempeln sollten. In den Zehnseitern waren dies vor allem (1948), unerträgliches „Schoßkind des Glücks“ und Nebenbuhler Donalds um die Gunst von Daisy, sowie der verrückte, liebenswerte, auf jeden Fall aber geniale Erfinder (1952) samt (1956). Die wichtigste Barks'sche Schöpfung jedoch debütierte in „Christmas on Bear Mountain“, einer ansonsten eher durchschnittlichen langen Geschichte: Donalds Onkel (1947), der reichste Mann der Welt, dessen Lebensinhalt das liebe Geld ist. Da Dagobert dieses ständig zu vermehren suchte, hatte Barks nun endlich ein bequemes Motiv gefunden, die Enten auf Weltreisen zu schicken. Zudem inspirierte die Figur eine Reihe interessanter Gegenspieler, wie die (1951), (1956) sowie (1961), die es auf Dagoberts (1953) abgesehen hatte. Zwischen Gustav und Donald gibt es oft Streit (© Disney) Die zu vorbildlichen Charakteren herangereiften Tick, Trick und Track schließlich waren mittlerweile dem (1951) beigetreten und halfen mit dessen Bibel, dem (1954), ihren Onkels mehr als einmal aus der Bredouille. Weitere von Barks geschaffene Figuren sind Nachbar (1943), Entenhausen-Gründer (1952), Daisys Nichten (1953), die schöne (1953), Fähnlein-Hund (1958), Dagoberts Rivale (1961), die Sekretärin (1962) und der (1971). Fazit[] machte Donald zu einer der wichtigsten Comic-Figuren überhaupt: er nahm den eindimensionalen Wüterich und Unglücksvogel der Cartoons und Zeitungsstrips aus seinem begrenzten Umfeld und wandelte ihn zu einem gefestigten, facettenreichen und sehr menschlichen Charakter innerhalb eines abwechslungsreichen, vielschichtigen Universums, auf dem seine Nachfolger aufbauen konnten. Die Ente war Mensch geworden: „''Manchmal war er ein Schuft, aber oft auch ein wirklich guter Junge, und jederzeit eine Person mit Fehlern, so wie der Durchschnittsmensch.“ () Empfohlene Primärliteratur[] ''Zu finden u. a. in der Barks Library * Maharajah Donald - Maharadscha für einen Tag (1947, beste der frühen Geschichten in der Kategorie „Tick, Trick und Track retten Donald“), (VÖ: ) * The Ghost of the Grotto - Der Geist der Grotte (1947, Meilenstein, möglicherweise Barks' endgültiger Durchbruch, enthält sein erstes Splashpanel) * The Old Castle's Secret - Das Gespenst von Duckenburgh (1948, eher eine Abfolge von Gags als ein Abenteuer, aber sehr populär und atmosphärisch stark) * Sheriff of Bullet Valley - Der Sheriff von Bullet Valley (1948, großer Klassiker mit dem möglicherweise bekanntesten Barks-Titelbild) * Lost in the Andes - Im Land der viereckigen Eier (1949, großer Klassiker, Barks selbst erklärte diese Geschichte zu seiner „technisch perfektesten“) * Voodoo Hoodoo - Wudu-Hudu-Zauber oder Ein Zombie geht durch die Stadt (1949, gelungener Mix aus Komödie, Exotik und Horror) * Letter to Santa - Zu viele Weihnachtsmänner (1949, zweitbeste Barks'sche Weihnachtsgeschichte, eines der beiden besten Abenteuer mit Dagobert als Gegenspieler) * Luck of the North - Donald Duck auf Nordpolfahrt (1949, Donald gegen Gustav, mit klassischer Anfangssequenz) * In Ancient Persia - Vor Neugier wird gewarnt (1950, neben „Grotte“ die beste Horror-Geschichte von Barks, diesmal mit noch mehr Komik anstelle von Pathos) * The Magic Hourglass - Die magische Sanduhr (1950, das andere beste Abenteuer mit Dagobert als Gegenspieler) * Dangerous Disguise - Gefährliches Spiel (1951, Donald trifft auf „menschliche“ Spione und die aufreizende Madame Triple-X) * A Christmas for Shacktown - Weihnachten für Kummersdorf (1952, großer Klassiker, beste Barks'sche Weihnachtsgeschichte) * The Golden Helmet - Donald Duck und der Goldene Helm (1952, großer Klassiker, neben „Viereckige Eier“ die gefeiertste lange Donald-Geschichte von Barks) * The Gilded Man - Jagd nach der Roten Magenta (1952, Donald gegen Gustav, Briefmarkensammler und „El Dorado“) * Forbidden Valley - Das verbotene Tal/Die Gurkenkrise (1957, exzellenter Nachzügler mit interessanter Fauna) Donald nach Barks[] Donald vs. Dagobert[] Carl Barks produzierte bis Mitte der 60er Jahre zwar noch die Donald-Zehnseiter, wandte sich jedoch in punkto Abenteuergeschichten ab 1953 seiner Kreation Onkel Dagobert zu. Bereits ab 1950 wurden die langen Comics mit Donald auch von anderen Zeichnern und Autoren gestaltet, von denen sie nun vollends übernommen wurden. Im November 1952, zehn Jahre nach „Pirate Gold“, erhielt Donald in den USA endlich eine Heftreihe, die unter seinem Namen lief. Dagobert, von dem bereits drei lange Abenteuer in den erschienen waren, erhielt wenig später ebenfalls eine eigene Reihe. Strobl & Co.[] Nachdem sich für die Comic Books in den 40er Jahren nur sehr sporadisch andere Zeichner mit der Ente befasst hatten (vor allem , und ), bekam Barks in den frühen 50ern Unterstützung von einer ganzen Reihe weiterer DD-Zeichner. Neben , und (alle drei ab 1950) waren dies vor allem (1950/51), (1950-53), (1951), (1953-56) und (1954-57). Alle diese Zeichner schufen auch längere Donald-Comics, aber ab Ende 1954 war es schließlich Strobl, der sich zum vorerst wichtigsten Barks-Nachfolger in diesem Genre entwickelte. Die häufigsten Szenaristen für die Abenteuer waren in den 50er und 60er Jahren , dessen Donald-Geschichten zum Großteil bis heute nicht identifiziert werden konnten, , (ab Ende 1958, auch als Zeichner aktiv) und (vor allem in den 60ern). Da die langen Donald-Geschichten aus der Post-Barks/Prä--Ära der US-amerikanischen Produktion ein eher unerforschtes Gebiet sind, seien hier die wichtigsten aufgezählt: * Donald Duck in Panama (1953, Bradbury/?) * White Christmas (1953, Bradbury/Connell, ) * Safari From Komba Tomba - Safari nach Komba Tomba (1955, Strobl/?, drei Teile ab ) * Secret Of Hondorica - Die Dokumente im Tropenwald (1956, Barks, ) * The Secret Of The Glacier - Das Geheimnis des Gletschers (1957, Strobl/Fallberg, drei Teile ab ) * Forbidden Valley - Das verbotene Tal/Die Gurkenkrise (1957, Barks, ) * One For The Whammy - Der Siegespokal (1959, Strobl/Gregory, ) * The Fabulous Fiddlesticks - Die Meistergeige (1959, Strobl/Gregory, ) * The Christmas Cha Cha - Ein poetisches Weihnachtsfest (1959, Barks/Gregory, ) * Secret Of The Sargasso Sea - Das Geheimnis der Sargasso-See/Das Geheimnis der Saragossa-See (1960, Strobl/Gregory, ) * Riverboat Shuffle - Abenteuer als Schiffsjungen (1960, Strobl/Gregory, ) * The Incredible Golden Iceberg - Der goldene Eisberg (1965, Strobl/?, ) * Og's Iron Bed - Die Bettstatt des Königs Og (1966, Strobl/Lockman, ) * Pawns of the Loup Garou - Irrungen und Wirrungen mit einem Werwolf (1968, Strobl/Barks, nur Neuversion von Jippes in ) * The Pirates of Ashcanistran (1974, Gregory) Freie Film-Adaptionen: * Donald Duck In Mathmagic Land - Donald und die Mathemagie: Im Zauberland der Zahlen (1959, Strobl/, ) * This Is Your Life, Donald Duck - So war mein Leben (1960, Strobl/Lockman, ) * Donald and the Wheel - Die Geschichte des Rades (1961, Strobl/?, ) Die WDC-Zehnseiter wurden ab 1964 nur noch sporadisch von Barks gezeichnet, bis er sie 1966 ganz aufgab. Tony Strobl führte sie mit diversen Autoren bis Anfang 1969 fort, als sie durch Nachdrucke ersetzt wurden. Donalds Abenteuergeschichten wiederum waren schon seit den frühen 60er Jahren einem langsamen Siechtum ausgesetzt. Oft waren sie weder Fisch noch Fleisch, da sie selten die Länge von 14 Seiten überschritten. Diese Entwicklung mochte zum einen damit zusammenhängen, dass den Autoren die Ideen ausgingen, einem ohne Dagobert agierenden Donald das nötige Kleingeld für Weltreisen zu verschaffen, zum anderen aber auch mit einer zusätzlichen Arbeitsbelastung, der sich einige der wichtigeren US-amerikanischen Zeichner und Autoren jener Zeit aussetzten. S-Code-Comics[] Parallel zu ihrer Arbeit für Western Publishing produzierten sie, nicht zuletzt aufgrund der größeren Einträglichkeit, im Auftrag der Disney Studios ab 1962 eine große Zahl meist kürzerer Comics, die ausschließlich für den ausländischen Markt bestimmt waren. Unter diesen am sogenannten „S-Code“ identifizierbaren Routine-Comics gab es durchaus auch längere Donald-Geschichten, auf die hier aber nicht näher eingegangen werden soll, da sie entweder längere Gag-Geschichten ohne Abenteuer-Flair oder aber (meistens) verkappte Dagobert-Abenteuer waren. Was Donald betrifft, so waren hier eher die kürzeren Geschichten von Interesse, vor allem die, in denen er erstmals auf einen bis dato unbekannten Vetter traf, mit dem zusammen er in den 70ern auch als Journalist beim Entenhausener Kurier tätig war. Weitere neue Figuren[] Die zipfelbemützte Nervensäge , eine Kreation des Teams /, tauchte erstmals im Jahre 1964 auf. Die Debütgeschichte dieser US-amerikanischen Figur wurde zunächst in Europa und Australien sowie Brasilien veröffentlicht und erst sehr viel später in den USA nachgedruckt. Die erste Geschichte mit Dussel für den amerikanischen Markt, nämlich für die Heftreihe „Donald Duck“, zeichnete 1966 Tony Strobl. Der Wiener Gelehrte (1961) und der Walfänger (1967) sind Figuren, die ursprünglich für das Fernsehen kreiert worden waren, wobei letzterer allerdings schon eineinhalb Jahre vor Erstausstrahlung seines einzigen TV-Films in den Comics auftrat. Beide Charaktere, deren Comic-Erstauftritte jeweils von Strobl gezeichnet wurden, hatten damals auch ihre eigenen Heftreihen. In einem WDC-Zehnseiter von Strobl/Lockman debütierte 1968 , eine Art Entenversion von , der in den 70er Jahren ein Team mit Moby bilden sollte. , der üble Erfinder, tauchte erstmals 1966 in einer für das „Uncle Scrooge“-Magazin produzierten Düsentrieb-Füllgeschichte von Bradbury/Lockman auf. Obwohl er gleichermaßen im Enten- wie im Maus-Universum Verwendung fand, ist er, wie alle anderen in diesem Abschnitt erwähnten Figuren, heute aus den amerikanischen Disney-Comics verschwunden. Der Vollständigkeit halber seien noch die (1965) und Düsentriebs Neffe (1965, USA: 1966) erwähnt. Van Horn und Rosa[] In den 70er und 80er Jahren war das Genre der langen Donald-Geschichten in den USA praktisch ausgestorben - erwähnenswert ist aus diesem Zeitraum allenfalls „The Pirates of Ashcanistran“ von aus dem Jahre 1974. Erst ab 1988 erfuhr Donald, der Abenteurer, eine kleine Renaissance, zu der ihm die amerikanischen Zeichner/Autoren und verhalfen. Beide schufen für den neuen Verleger Gladstone neue Geschichten mit den Ducks und umgaben sie mit neuen Verwandten und Gegenspielern, die jedoch bislang von keinen anderen Zeichnern aufgegriffen wurden. Van Horn kümmert sich in erster Linie um die Donald-Zehnseiter, während Rosa sich vor allem seiner Lieblingsfigur widmete. Beide schufen aber auch einige lange Donald-Geschichten: Don Rosa: * The Crocodile Collector - Auf der Suche nach dem heiligen Krokodil (1988, ) * Return to Plain Awful - Zurück ins Land der viereckigen Eier (1989, , verkappte Dagobert-Geschichte) * The Duck Who Never Was - Kein Tag wie jeder andere (1994, ) * The Lost Charts Of Columbus - Die Karten des Christoph Kolumbus (1995, ) * The Once And Future Duck - Die Reise ins 6. Jahrhundert (1996, ) * The Three Caballeros Ride Again - Die drei Caballeros (2000, drei Teile ab ) * The Magnificent Seven (Minus Four) Caballeros! - Die glorreichen sieben (minus vier) Caballeros (2005, drei Teile ab ) William van Horn: * The Amazon Queen - Das Amulett der Amazonen (1990, mit , ) * A Tuft Luck Tale - Eine haarige Geschichte (1991, ) * The Black Moon - Der schwarze Mond (1993, ) * The Hauntland Treasure - Der Sumpf des Grauens (1996, ) * The Saphead Factor - Der Ruf des ewigen Eises (1997, zwei Teile ab ) Fazit[] Aufs Ganze gesehen steht die Anzahl der langen Donald-Abenteuer in keinem Verhältnis zu der Unzahl der langen Dagobert-Abenteuer, zumindest was die US-amerikanischen Enten-Comics betrifft. Während Donald von jeher der unbestrittene Star der kürzeren Geschichten war, muss er sich in den Abenteuergeschichten seit 1953 zumeist mit einer Nebenrolle hinter dem treibenden Motor begnügen. Dieses Dasein als Joker füllte er wechselweise als „Mann fürs Grobe“, als kritischer Gegenpol zu den Ansichten Dagoberts oder schlicht als comic relief aus. Donald-Comics in Europa[] Hilf mit, dieses Unterkapitel zu erweitern! Ähnlich den amerikanischen Comicheften bestanden die ersten europäischen Hefte hauptsächlich aus Nachdrucken der Zeitungsstrips, aber bereits in den 30er Jahren gab es die ersten Gehversuche europäischer Disney-Comics. Ab den 50er Jahren erreichten die Comics (zunächst in Italien) eine Qualität, die es qualitativ mit der US-Produktion aufnehmen konnte. Ab 1962 schuf auch der heute neben vorherrschende (damals noch Gutenberghus) eigene Comics mit Donald. Während das Genre Disney-Comics in den USA heute praktisch tot ist, produzieren die italienischen und dänischen Studios nach wie vor mit Erfolg neue Geschichten um Donald und Co. Ähnlich wie Barks stellten auch die europ äischen Autoren Donald kontinuierlich neue wiederkehrende Figuren zur Seite, ein Ende scheint nicht in Sicht. UK[] In Großbritannien wurden wie in den USA anfangs noch die Zeitungsstrips von Taliaferro nachgedruckt. Da der Vorrat aus den USA jedoch schnell aufgebraucht war, musste man bald zur Eigenproduktion übergehen. So erschien am 15.5.1937 im Magazin der erste längere Comic überhaupt mit Donald als Hauptfigur, die 15-seitige schwarzweiße Geschichte „Donald und Donna“, gezeichnet von . Donalds Matrosenanzug war hier interessanterweise in Schwarz bzw. Schwarzgrau gehalten, noch bevor dies in den amerikanischen Strips der Fall war. Problem: Seine Fliege war ebenfalls schwarz und folglich kaum zu erkennen. Italien[] Donald „Paperino“ auf dem Cover seiner eigenen Publikation(© Disney) Das italienische Magazin sorgte mit seiner wöchentlichen Erscheinungsweise schnell für ein Versiegen des amerikanischen Materials. Um dennoch die große Nachfrage nach neuen Geschichten zu stillen, wurden nach der Übernahme durch den Verlag neue Geschichten produziert. Bald führte man ein zweites Heft ein, das nach Donald benannte Paperino giornale (aka Paperino e altre avventure), in dem am 30.12.1937 die erste längere italienische Donald-Eigenproduktion erschien. Die von geschriebene und gezeichnete 18-seitige Geschichte hieß Paolino Paperino e il mistero di Marte und wird als Donalds erste eigene Abenteuergeschichte angesehen. Hilf mit, diesen Abschnitt zu erweitern! Die wohl wichtigste italienische Neuerung Donald selbst betreffend war die Erschaffung seines Alter Egos: Als rächte er sich zunächst an seinen Verwandten und mauserte sich schließlich zum ruhmreichen Beschützer der Bürger. Optik im Wandel der Jahre[] Donald im Wandel der Zeit Cartoons[] Zu Beginn hatte Donald einen langen Schnabel und einen langen Hals, sein Gesicht und seine Augen waren kleiner als heute, seine Füße glichen eher Schwimmflossen, seine Arme Entenflügeln. Als der Erpel ab 1936 langsam zur Hauptfigur ausgebaut wurde, gab man ihm ein menschenähnlicheres Aussehen: er verlor seinen eher plumpen Körperbau, der Schnabel wurde kürzer, die Augen größer, die Arme verloren die Ähnlichkeit mit Flügeln, und Donald bekam eine kleinere Schuhgröße - lediglich der Matrosenanzug wurde kaum verändert. Die nächste Änderung erfolgte, als man Donalds weiße Matrosenmütze durch eine blaue ersetzte, die erstmals am 1.9.1939 bei der Uraufführung des Kurzfilms „The Autograph Hound“ zu sehen war. Donald und seine Neffen in (© Disney) Im Laufe der 40er Jahre änderte sich sein Aussehen kaum, wenn auch die Anzahl der Knöpfe auf seinem Anzug zwischen vier, zwei und gelegentlich überhaupt keinem variierte. Eine wirkliche Änderung gab es erst wieder Anfang der 50er, als man Donald größer machte. Im Zuge der „“-Filme rückte man allerdings bald wieder davon ab. In den Fernsehserien und trifft man heute auf einen für diese Serien spezifisch gestylten, moderneren Donald. Die Veränderungen in den letzten Jahrzehnten waren jedoch niemals so groß, als dass man ihn nicht wieder erkennen könnte. Erwähnenswert in diesem Zusammenhang ist jedoch , da in einigen Episoden dieser Serie der Matrosenanzug erstmals in Donalds Filmographie mit gelben Streifen und roter Fliege gezeigt wird - dieses Design kannte man sonst nur aus Comics, und den Parks. Außerdem wurde in einer Folge suggeriert, Donalds Designveränderungen resultierten aus seinem Alterungsprozess: in einer Folge wird er durch ein Elixier verjüngt, das ihn wieder zum Teenager macht - als der er wie der Donald aus aussieht. In Quack Pack erhält Donald zudem einen relativ abwechslungsreichen Fundus an Kleidung, wobei ein blaues Hawaiihemd mit roten Blumen am häufigsten genutzt wird. Die nur kurz gezeigte rote Fliege kehrt in zurück, wo sie wieder ein Matrosenhemd mit traditionell weißen Streifen ziert. In und sowie einer Folge der sieht man Donald zudem als dreidimensional animierte CGI-Figur, die jedoch nahe an dem Design ist, das man bei Donald aktuell am häufigsten sieht. Größter Unterschied ist die etwas gelblichere Farbe von Donalds Schnabel, Beinen und Füßen. Comics[] Frühe Optik[] Der frühe Comic-Donald änderte sein Aussehen analog zum Cartoon-Donald. War er in der Comic-Adaption von „The Wise Little Hen“ noch ganz Ente, entwickelte sich sein Äußeres in der Folge langsam weiter, bis er gegen Ende 1936 endlich auch seinen langen Schnabel verlor. Dies war sowohl in den „Silly Symphonies featuring Donald Duck“ der Fall, als auch in dem zu der Zeit noch laufenden Micky-Fortsetzungsstrip „The Seven Ghosts“. Dort hatte sich Donald langschnabelig ins Geschehen gestürzt, sagte jedoch am Ende der Geschichte Micky aus kurzem Schnabel Adieu. Neue Farben[] Während Donalds Matrosenhemd im Film generell blau dargestellt wird, ist es in den Comics schwarz. Bei Donalds frühen Comic-Auftritten innerhalb der farbigen Silly Symphonies und Mickys Sonntagsseiten hatte er noch das blaue Hemd, erst mit der Einführung seiner eigenen Tagesstrips kam es zur Änderung. Da die Dailies schwarz-weiß waren, tuschte man, um Donalds Äußerem mehr Kontrast zu geben, sein Hemd der Einfachheit halber schwarz, anstatt mit Folien umständlich einen bestimmten Grauton zu treffen, der das originale Blau imitiert hätte. Schon in seinen ersten beiden Strips war Donald in Schwarz gekleidet, erst im dritten jedoch, erschienen am 9.2.1938, trug er erstmals den nun ebenfalls schwarzen Matrosenanzug. Da sich die neue „Farbe“ bei den Lesern als die Norm einprägte, änderte man nichts daran, als die Comics bunt wurden. Lediglich in Italien erlaubte sich in den 50er Jahren die Eigenart, in den dortigen abwechselnd bunten und schwarz-weißen Comics den Anzug nur alle zwei Seiten schwarz zu tuschen. Ansonsten sah man einen blau behemdeten Donald nur noch auf Titelbildern: hier wurde das Blau zum Standard, da diese Farbe an den Zeitungsständen besser geeignet ist, die Aufmerksamkeit des Käufers zu erregen. Um Donalds ehemals schwarze Fliege vom Hemd abheben zu können, wurde sie nun in den Dailies weiß. Ihre typische Farbe Rot erhielt sie erstmals in den Ende 1939 eingeführten farbigen Donald Duck-Sonntagsseiten. Dort trug Donald auch zum ersten Mal die blaue Mütze, die drei Monate zuvor in den Cartoons eingeführt worden war. Die weiße Mütze tauchte fortan nur noch gelegentlich auf Covern der 40er Jahre auf. Barks und danach[] Waren Mimik und Gestik des Erpels bei Taliaferro noch eher begrenzt gewesen, entwickelte er sich in den 40er Jahren unter der Obhut von Carl Barks zu einem visuell ungemein expressiven Charakter. Donald konnte die gesamte Gefühlspalette ausdrücken, anfangs noch karikaturhaft übersteigert, später auch nuancierter. In den späten 40ern wurden Donalds Schnabel und vor allem sein Hals verkürzt, nachdem Barks sie eine Weile recht lang gezeichnet hatte. Donalds Körper wurde runder, die zunächst typischen „Tortenstücke“ in den Augen wurden kleiner und verschwanden in späteren Jahren fast vollständig. Den Matrosenanzug zierten ab Ende 1948 nur noch zwei statt vormals vier Knöpfe. Ab etwa 1950 hatte Donald bei Barks ein Aussehen, dass bis heute den Zeichnern mehr oder weniger zur Orientierung dient. Da sich seit den 50er Jahren unzählige verschiedene Comic-Künstler mit jeweils individuellem Zeichenstil Donald gewidmet haben, ist es schwierig, spätere allgemeingültige Entwicklungen in dessen Optik auszumachen. So gab es auch Einflüsse aus dem . Auffällig ist jedoch, dass einige Zeichner heute einen eher nostalgischen Stil pflegen, indem sie einen Donald präsentieren, der stark dem von Barks aus den späten 40ern ähnelt. Ausgelöst wurde dieser Trend in den 70ern von und . Donalds Lebensgeschichte[] Donalds Persönlichkeit[] Donald wird hauptsächlich durch seinen Jähzorn charakterisiert(© Egmont Ehapa) Disney legte stets Wert darauf, dass die Charaktere nicht austauschbar sind, sondern eine Persönlichkeit haben. Donalds Persönlichkeit ist aus der Sicht der Disney-Künstler recht vielfältig, was dazu führte, dass Donald häufiger verwendet wird als beispielsweise . Häufig sprechen vor allem Donald-Fans davon, dass diese „Ente wie du und ich“ die menschlichste aller Comicfiguren ist. Während als das „gute“, perfektionierte Alter Ego seines Schöpfers bezeichnet wird, sehen viele im nörgelnden, unzufriedenen und zugleich doch glücklichen Donald die menschliche, wahre und deshalb teils dunkle Seite von . Da Donald Duck wohl eine der meist verwendetesten Disneyfguren ist, gibt es natürlich auch große Differenzen zwischen den Cartoons und den Comics, zwischen einzelnen Künstlern und einzelnen Zeitabschnitten, in denen man ein bestimmtes Bild probagierte. Diese Aufzählung an Charaktereigenschaften soll jedoch das Gesamtbild Donalds zusammenfassen und kann somit nicht ganz wiederspruchsfrei sein. An Selbstvertrauen fehlt es Donald nicht. (© Egmont Ehapa) * Donald ist ein Choleriker: Er hat sein Temperament kaum unter Kontrolle und neigt zu heftigen Wutausbrüchen. Aufgrund seines Temperaments bricht Donald aber nicht nur in Wut aus, er führt auch teils schlimme Racheakte, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. In zum Beispiel verfolgt er einen Vogel, der ihm beim Streichen des stört mit einer Axt, um ihn zu töten (er verschont ihn aber am Ende). Oftmals rächt er sich an seinen Verwandten, indem er sie als erpresst. Allerdings neigt er im bürgerlichen Leben auch häufig dazu, brutale Vergeltung zu üben, was vor allem , aber auch sein narzistischer Vetter zu spüren bekommen. Mitunter muss dann auch sein despotischer daran glauben - allerdings gibt er diesem gegenüber meistens eher klein bei und frisst seine Wut in sich hinein. Die Definition eines Cholerikers sagt aber auch aus, dass ein Choleriker furchtlos, willensstark und entschlossen ist. Zumindest die letzten beiden Punkte treffen auf Donald zu, Ideen die er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat will er auch mit allen ihm möglichen Mitteln durchsetzen, er wird zum Fanatiker. Ob man Donald als mutig bezeichnen kann, ist eine weitaus problematischere Frage. Zwar gerät er in vielen Comics eher in Panik als etwa oder , aber er reist durchs All, zum Mittelpunkt der Erde und erlebt zahlreiche andere gefährliche Situationen. Allerdings ist sein Mut oft auf Ahnungslosigkeit zurückzuführen, wäre also mehr als Leichtsinn zu bezeichnen. Hinzukommt, dass er sich nur sehr selten gegenüber seinem Onkel Dagobert wirklich durchsetzen kann, wenn es um pekuniäre Dinge jedweder Art geht. Wie furchtlos Donald wirklich ist, steht zur Diskussion. Keinerlei Selbsteinschätzungsvermögen, der Mann... (© Egmont Ehapa) * Donalds innere Stimmen führen oft Diskussionen gegeneinander, die regelmäßig in Kämpfe ausarten. Donalds innerer Teufel versucht Donald zu Faulheit, Racheakten und Unrecht zu überreden, während Donalds innerer Engel das Gegenteil versucht. Zum ersten Mal fanden Donalds innere Stimmen Verwendung in dem Cartoon , aber sie finden ihren Weg auch in einige Comics. Den „Besitz“ innerer Stimmen hat Donald mit einigen Disneyfiguren, wie z.B. gemeinsam, ist jedoch für ihn besonders charakteristisch, da diese Methode der Darstellung innerer Handlung bei der Ente am häufigsten verwendet wurde. * Auch wenn Donald des öfteren bei Wettbewerben mit seinen Neffen und schummelt und teilweise sadistische Streiche ausheckt (Wofür er aber am Ende normalerweise die Rechnung kriegt), hat Donald einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, den er unter anderem als Polizist auslebt, oder indem er sich in Abenteuer im Regenwald () für den Umweltschutz einsetzt. In diesem Zusammenhang ist auch zu erwähnen, dass Donald (wenn er nicht gerade wütend ist) ein liebevoller Erpel ist, dem nichts wichtiger ist, als seine Freunde und Verwandten. Allein die Tatsache, dass er seine Neffen erzieht, obwohl er nicht dazu verpflichtet ist, zeugt von seinem guten Herz. Die Ente mit den über 1.000 Gesichtern (© Disney) * Trotz einer geringen Allgemeinbildung (Was sich beim Rechnen und Geschäfteabwickeln in Bezug auf Eigenanteile gegenüber seinem Onkel Dagobert ausdrückt) ist Donald nicht dumm: Er erlernt schnell zahlreiche Berufe, die er aber aufgrund seines Charakters (Wutausbrüche, Ungeduld), seines Pechs, mitunter auch durch seine Verwandschaft, vor allem sein oder seiner Bequemlichkeit (Donald verschläft regelmäßig) verliert. In der erstaunlich großen Anzahl an Berufen, in denen sich Donald zunächst meistert, zeigt sich eine große stärke des Enterichs - seine Flexibilität. Vor allem schilderte Donald oft als „Meister seines Fachs“ (z.B. in ). Außerdem beweist Donald in vielen -Comics ein erstaunliches Kombiniervermögen (z.B.: ). * Donald ist sehr schnell eifersüchtig. Dafür genügen schon sein Cousin Gustav oder sonst irgendwelche gutausehenden Männer, für die sich Daisy interessiert. Auch versucht er nicht selten, seine Rivalen oder Vorbilder an ihren Können zu überteffen bzw zu schlagen. Donalds Pech ist legendär (© Egmont Ehapa) * Donald ist ein geborener Pechvogel. Die Gründe für Donalds häufiges Versagen sind dabei allerdings unterschiedlichster Natur. Sein Unglück wird zum einen von seinem Charakter hervorgerufen: Aufgrund seiner unkontrollierten Wutausbrüchen und seiner Eifersucht und/oder Ungeduld verliert Donald häufig die Kontrolle über die Situationen, in denen er sich befindet. Das widerum führt zu einigen Unglücken. Zugleich sind viele von Donalds Missgeschicken abergläubischer Natur: Donald rutsch auf Bananen aus, fällt durch Gullischächte und angelt alte Stiefel, weil Fortuna nunmal nicht auf seiner Seite steht. Diese zwei unterschiedlichen Gründe für Donalds Versagen zeugen jedoch nicht davon, dass Donald uneinheitlich geschildert wird: Donalds Charakter verdirbt eher Aufgaben, die er zu erledigen hat, seien sie beruflicher oder privater Natur. Sein sprichwörtliches Pech dagegen trifft ihn bei Alltagssituationen (etwa Spaziergänge) und bei Wettstreitereien mit Glückspilz . Mitunter erweisen sich auch seine Neffen als Sendboten des Pechs, weil sie ihn gerne bei seinem Onkel ans Messer liefern, ihn letzten Endes dann eiskalt hängen lassen, oder sogar Sabotageakte durchführen, die ihn um sein Glück bringen. Sein Unglück, was unter Berücksichtigung der historischen Geschichten wie ein Familienfluch zu interpretieren ist, kann Donald nur schwer bekämpfen. Wenn es ihm gelingt, liegt es meistens an der Hilfe seiner Neffen (sofern es sich nicht um einen Kampf gegen seinen handelt, da sie in diesem Fall für gewöhnlich Verrat begehen) oder daran, dass er in einer Sache besonders talentiert ist (etwa als oder als ). * Donalds gelegentlich aufkeimende Hab- und Geldgier ist wohl auf seinen verschwenderischen Lebensstil zurückzuführen. Allerdings spielt auch der Versuch einer Selbstbehauptung gegenüber dem Rest der Verwandschaft, besonders seinem despotischen Onkel und seinem narzistischen Vetter Gustav eine maßgebliche Rolle dabei. Wenn Donald etwas tut, was ihm wichtig ist, lässt er sich auch nicht von „Geldangelegenheiten“ aufhalten. Dem Zufolge drehen sich auch viele Geschichten um seine - mehr oder weniger - andauernde Armut und Schuldknechtschaft gegenüber seinem Onkel Dagobert, die er ständig versucht, zu beenden, um nicht ständig zur Sklavenarbeit, die aber meißtens sehr gern von seinen Neffen gefördert wird, gepresst zu werden. Häufig versucht er es mit in seinen Augen revolutionären Geschäftsideen oder mit waghalsigen Schatzsuchen auf eigene Faust, die meißtens aber ihn in seine Ausgangsstellung stürzen lassen, sei es dadurch, dass seine Geschäftsidee ohne Skrupel von seinem Onkel unter den Nagel gerissen wird, und für Donald nichts als ein Haufen Ärger und Schulden übrig bleiben, oder dass er einem Sabotageakt seiner Neffen zum Opfer fällt, weil diese sich zwar der Wahrheit verpflichtet fühlen, aber nicht der Gerechtigkeit. Manchmal versucht Donald auch das Sparschwein seiner Neffen zu plündern, was diese aber meistens im Vorfeld erahnen und entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen aufstellen. Alter Egos und neue Lebensstandards[] Donalds bekanntestes Alter Ego ist der Superheld Phantomias. (© Egmont Ehapa) Im Laufe der Jahre hat sich Donald eine stattliche Anzahl an Alter Egos aufgebaut, wobei die meisten dieser neuen Identitäten nur für in einem einzigen Comic oder Cartoon auftreten. In diesen Geschichten wird die gesamte Geschichte des Alter Egos gezeigt, von der Schöpfung dieser Identität (meistens durch eine fixe Idee Donalds) bis hin zu ihrem Ende, dass meistens aus der Erfolglosigkeit von Donald in seiner neuen Rolle resultiert. Langlebigstes und berühmtestes Alter Ego von Donald ist , der zunächst als eigennütziger Rächer auftrat, der lediglich Donalds Interessen im Kopf hatte und dabei dessen Mitmenschen bestrafte oder schadete. Später setzte er sich auch für Dinge ein, die nicht nur in Donalds Interesse lagen, wie etwa Umweltschutz oder Wirtschaftskriminalität (häufig von oder dessen Konkurrent ausgeführte Verbrechen). So entwickelte sich aus schließlich ein echter Superheld, der auch mehrfach die Erde retten musste. Ein weiteres, kurzzeitig populäres Alter Ego von Donald war , ein in der Südsee gestrandeter Privatdetektiv. Dieser wiederum hatte ebenfalls ein Alter Ego und verwandelte sich desöfteren in einen mystischen Ninja. Die Häufigkeit, mit der sich Donald neue Identitäten ausdenkt lässt den geneigten Leser und Zuschauer vermuten, dass sich Donald in seiner gewöhnlichen Rolle, die ihm vom Alltag, seinem Umfeld, seinem Temperament und der gelegentlichen Arbeit aufgezwängt wird, nicht wohl fühlt und von ihr auf Dauer genervt ist. Da Donald, wie in den vorangegangenen Zeilen beschrieben, eine breit gefächerte Persönlichkeit hat und nur selten die Gelegenheit hat einige bestimmte Charakterzüge auszuleben, versucht er ihnen in alternativen Identitäten Erfüllung zu verschaffen. Ein Alter Ego von Donald: Privatdetektiv und Ninja Maui Mallard (© Disney/Nintendo) Vor allem sein Heldenmut, den er als Donald nur selten unter Beweis stellen kann, wird durch Rollen wie zumindest ansatzweise befriedigt. Aus ähnlichen Gründen kann man häufig erleben, dass Donald versucht seinen kompletten Lebensstil oder -standard zu verändern. Fast schon regelmäßig versucht sich Donald als Künstler, Filmstar oder Erfinder - manchmal sogar als Neureicher. Jede dieser Rollen wird von Donald intensiv verkörpert, so sehr, dass er sie nicht mit einem Alter Ego tarnt sondern als Ersatz für sein normales Leben nimmt. Dabei begnügt er sich jedoch nicht damit, einfach diesem Beruf nachzugehen (bzw. den Reichtum zu verwalten). Er stellt stattdessen seine sozialen Kontakte völlig auf den Kopf und auch sein Wohn- und Arbeitsumfeld sowie Kleidungsstil muss sich weitreichenden Veränderungen stellen. Dies kann man als Folge davon sehen, dass sich die von Donald und seinem Umfeld unterdrückten Charakterzüge in Kombination mit seinem Temperament und Hang zur Übertreibung sämtlicher Kontrolle entziehen. Wie jeder andere inflationär ausgelebter Trend endet diese exzessive Veränderung von Donalds Lebensstandard sofort nach ihrem Höhepunkt und somit schneller, als sie begonnen hat. Doch stur (aber auch verzweifelt und um wirkliche und spürbare Annerkennung kämpfend) wie Donald ist, versucht er sich jedoch nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder in der selben Rolle. Neuere Alter Egos sind vor allem Agententätigkeiten. Zunächst wurde Donald von seinem Onkel Dagobert zum Schutz von dessen Vermögen als Agent des (DGD) eingesetzt. Später wurde man mutiger und gestand Donald echte Heldenrollen zu: In startete die um die () und ab kam hinzu. Donalds Geburt und Jugend[] Lange vor Don Rosas Degenhard und Dortel präsentierten Franco Lostaffa und ein unbekannter Autor 1977 ihre Version von Donalds Eltern (aus: „Das Erstlingswerk“, Es ist bis heute unklar, wie und wo Donald zur Welt kam. Einer -Legende nach schwebte er an einem 13. März in einer Schlammblase durch ein Fenster der Disney-Studios. Dem Zeichner zu Folge ist Donald ein Findelkind, das am 9. Juni 1934 dem Ei entsprang und zufällig von seinem eigenen und dessen Schwester auf einer Landstraße aufgegabelt wurde (siehe ). Immerhin ist ziemlich sicher, dass Donald einen großen Teil seiner Kindheit auf Bauernhof verbrachte. Diese Theorie wird nicht nur in der oben erwähnten Rota-Story vertreten, sondern auch in dem lose auf dem TV-Film „“ basierenden Comic von sowie in den Werken des Zeichners . Letzterer ist der Ansicht, dass Donalds Eltern und ihren Sohn und dessen Zwillingsschwester bei Oma unterbrachten. Seine dort verlebte Kindheit wird seit 1998 in den -Comics beleuchtet. Laut in hatte Donald noch einen Bruder namens Seppi, der aber durch die Heubodenluke fiel und dadurch eine geistige Behinderung bekam (). Von Donalds Grundschulzeit () künden eine Eselsmütze, ein zusammengeklebtes Rechenbuch und ein altes Zeugnis, das seine Neffen später einmal auf dem Dachboden fanden („Betragen: 4! Anmerkung: Wird's im Leben nicht weit bringen!“). Schon damals unberechenbar, besuchte der Erpel anschließend das Gymnasium (), wohl, um es allen mal richtig zu zeigen. Seine Zeit dort war allerdings vor allem geprägt durch das Aufstellen von Quatschrekorden wie Papierkorb- oder Tubastopfen. Mittlerweile flügge geworden, verließ er den Bauernhof und verbrachte die letzten Tage seiner Jugend singend und tanzend auf einem Hausboot auf dem Lande, wie in seinem Comic-Debüt geschildert. Dann wurde er des Faulenzerlebens überdrüssig - pekuniäre Erwägungen spielten wohl auch eine Rolle - und versuchte sich eine Zeitlang gemeinsam mit seinen Kindheitsfreunden (siehe ) und in den verschiedensten Berufen, z.B. als Zeitungsjunge für „The Daily War-Drum“ oder als Geisterjäger (siehe ). Er ließ sich in Entenhausen nieder, wo er eines Tages einen Brief von einer nahen Verwandten erhielt, die ihn bat, sich um seine drei Neffen zu kümmern. Laut handelte es sich bei der Dame um Donalds Cousine Della, der spätere Kurzfilm machte daraus Schwester Dumbella, bei war sie als (Zwillings?)Schwester Della erstmals zu sehen. Trotz der Verantwortung, die Donald nun als Vormund von hatte, gelang es ihm auch weiterhin nicht, einer geregelten Tätigkeit nachzugehen, was ihn allerdings nicht daran hinderte, sich einen und ein Auto (den ) zuzulegen. Als Schlusspunkt von Donalds wilden Jahren kann seine im Film dokumentierte, ohne die Neffen verbrachte Südamerikareise angesehen werden (siehe auch „Donald und die Liebe“). Nachdem er im Zweiten Weltkrieg seinem Vaterland gedient hatte, war der Enterich nun endgültig erwachsen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist Donalds Lebenslauf eindeutiger dokumentiert (vor allem durch die Werke von ). Donalds Wohnsitze[] In einigen wird sein Wohnsitz als Blumenweg 13 in Entenhausen angegeben. Donald und die Liebe[] (© Disney) Donalds feste Freundin (und in vielen Geschichten auch Dauerverlobte) ist . Sie trat in dem Cartoon in sein Leben, in dem kurioserweise auch ihrem Charme erlagen und heftig um sie warben. In wenig später erschienenen Zeitungsstrips wurde gezeigt, wie die beiden sich kennengelernt hatten, als Daisy eines Tages in Donalds Nachbarhaus eingezogen war. Die Rolle des ewigen Nebenbuhlers um Daisys Gunst sollte in den Comics Jahre später zufallen. Donald hat im Laufe der Jahre jedoch auch zahlreiche andere Liebschaften gehabt. Noch vor Daisy war er während eines Mexikourlaubs von der heißblütigen entflammt (dokumentiert im Cartoon ). Anschließend ging er gemeinsam mit und auf Damenfang in Lateinamerika (zu sehen im ). Selbst als er schon mit Daisy zusammen war, gelang es ihm nicht, seine Hormone unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Erwähnenswert ist eine sogar von seinen Neffen unterstützte (!) Strand-Affäre mit einer unbenannten Badenixe (); eine hartnäckige Theorie besagt zudem, dass Donald ein Schäferstündchen mit Fräulein von Schwan () gehabt habe. Auch die außerirdische Prinzessin Ping (, ) verdrehte ihm den Kopf, und in unregelmäßigen Abständen packt Donald der Liebeskummer nach . Mehr als irgendwo sonst ließ Donald den Weiberhelden in den Strips heraushängen. Dort (sowie in späteren brasilianischen Comicheften) sollte auch Donalds erste Liebe unvermittelt noch einmal auftauchen und seine Beziehung zu auf die Probe stellen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Donna allerdings schon mit verheiratet. Freundschaften[] Es ist schwierig eine allgemein gültige Aussage über Donalds Freundeskreis zu formulieren. In den Comics und Cartoons finden sich jedenfalls nur wenige wiederkehrende Freunde Donalds. Grund dafür könnte sein, dass die Geschichten entweder die Abenteuer der Ducks oder Donalds Kampf gegen Alltagsprobleme schildert, so dass seine Erlebnisse mit Freunden (zum Beispiel mit ihnen in eine Kneipe gehen) nicht interessant genug sind geschildert zu werden. Diese Theorie ist halbwegs sicher, denn das häufig genutzte Argument, Donald hätte aufgrund seines Charakters gar keine Freunde wird in mehreren Comics entkräftet: In Das Elixier der ewigen Jugend () zum Beispiel sagt Donald: „Freunde hab´ich viele, aber keine Freundinnen!“. Auch wird Donald und Goofy (© Disney) Donald öfters bei einem Fußballabend mit (nur einmal gezeigten) Freunden gesehen. Eine gute Freundschaft verbindet Donald mit und , die allerdings in Brasilien beziehungsweise Mexiko leben, weshalb er sie sich nicht sonderlich häufig treffen kann. Wenn es aber der Fall ist, erleben sie , gehen auf oder versuchen sich in als Showact. Donald ist außerdem mit befreundet, mit dem er auch ohne Micky die Welt bereist (siehe u.a. ). Möglicherweise versteht sich der Enterich deshalb gut mit den eher optimistischen Goofy, weil sich beide oft ungeschickt verhalten. Donalds Verhältnis zu seinem früheren Kollegen ist da eher unklar. Es existiert zwar kein richtiger Hass zwischen ihnen, aber durchaus Konkurrenzkampf und es kommt öfters zu Streit. Allerdings ist Donald bei Mickys Geburtstagsfeiern anwesend (siehe oder auch ), was dann doch für eine Freundschaft spricht. Berufsleben[] Das Cover der LTB Enten-Edition „Donald 1001 Jobs“ (© Egmont Ehapa) Donald hat in seinem Leben eine Unzahl von Berufen ausgeübt. Hier eine sehr unvollständige Liste: Feuerwehrmann, Tierpfleger, Bademeister, Rettungsschwimmer, Museumsdiener, Glasermeister, Dorfschmied, Hühnerfarmer, Froschfarmer, Raketenschrottkehrer, Stationsvorsteher, Arbeiter im technischen Dienst des Wasserwerks, Hausmeister, Regenmacher, Straßenkehrer, Reinigungskraft im Nationalpark, Wurfbudenbetreiber, Ausfahrer für Bottichs Blecheimerfabrik, Pflanzendoktor, Landschaftsarchitekt, Gartenbaukünstler, Grenzpolizist, Schulpolizist, Verkehrspolizist, Installateur, Ausbilder des Amts für Entwicklungshilfe, Versicherungsvertreter, Vertreter von Dampforgeln, Wundermehl, Mini-Tonbandgeräten, Weihnachtskarten, antiken Schreibmaschinen und anderen Artikeln, Werbetexter, Lebende Schaufensterpuppe, Immobilienmakler, Briefträger, Landbriefträger, Hilfsbrieftaubenpostbote, Telegrammbote der Intertel, Testboxer für Maisbirnen, Rollmops-Eindoser, Oberkellner, Gastwirt des „Blutigen Butt“, Moteldirektor, Hoteldirektor, Kartoffelschalen-im-Abfalleimer-Feststampfer (vermutlich der absolute Tiefpunkt in Donalds Karriere), Liftboy, Sorgenmacher, Notschlosser, Sheriff von Bullet Valley, Kammerjäger, Schornsteinfeger, Maat von , Kapitän in Sachen Import/Export, Tangfischer, Bergungsschiffer, Fährmann, Bootsverleiher, Spezial-Tiefseetaucher, Leuchtturmwärter, Fischzüchter, Tomatenzüchter, Autor des Schlagers „Der rührselige Cowboy“, Schauspieler, Stuntman, Pilot für die Perücken-Firma Glatznick & Co., Himmelsschreiber, Aushilfskraft der Bücherei, Lehrer, Geheimagent, Wissenschaftlich anerkannter Wünschelrutengänger, Chauffeur, Eistaxifahrer, Schlangenbeschwörer, Besitzer einer Fabrik für Flaumfederunterbetten, Detektiv, Kaufhausdetektiv, Nachtwächter, Geldeintreiber, Bäckermeister, Wachmann 4. Klasse der Küstenwache, Hundefänger, Erdnussverkäufer, Eis- und Popcornverkäufer, Reporter auf Knüllersuche, Schmetterlingsjäger, Bergschafzähler für das Forstamt, Gebäudereiniger, Fensterputzer, Flößer, Autor von „Hard Boiled“-Krimis, Transportunternehmer, Pop-Star (unter dem Namen „Donny-Donny, der tolle Typ mit dem irren Sound“), Haarkünstler, Besitzer eines Schönheitssalons, Glockendoktor, Kunstkritiker, Gewerbemäßiger Zerstörer, Milchmann, Profi-Fußballer beim FC Entenhausen, Brunnenbauer, Besitzer eines Pizza-Ladens. Zwischen diesen diversen Kurzzeit-Jobs, die oft mit einem Tritt in den Bürzel endeten, kam Donald immer mal wieder als Arbeiter in einer Margarinefabrik unter, wo er wechselweise als Laufbursche unterwegs war oder den Schaum aus dem Bottich schöpfte. In jüngerer Zeit wird er in den Entenhausener Margarinewerken auch verstärkt als Assistent an der Kleinstmengenverpackungsmaschine eingesetzt. Nebenher muss Donald oft unentgeltlich für seinen als Münzpolierer, Geldwender oder Lastesel auf dessen Expeditionen arbeiten, um seine Schuldenberge abzahlen zu können. Nicht vergessen werden soll auch Donalds mehrere Jahre andauernde Tätigkeit als Redakteur beim Entenhausener Kurier (siehe und ). Obwohl Donald in seiner Karriere in vielen Berufen scheiterte, ist er keinesfalls unfähig. Regelmäßig bewies er sich als Meister seines Fachs, jedoch führten sein Temperament und ein fataler Hang zur Selbstüberschätzung immer wieder dazu, dass er trotz Talent kläglich scheitern musste. Im Juni 2016 erschien mit ein Sammelwerk, das Comics zu den verschiedenen Berufen Donald Ducks enthält. Bildergalerie: Donalds Jobs (alle Bilder © Egmont Ehapa)[] Donald... * ...als Verkehrspolizist * ...als angehender Reporter * ...als (falscher) Butler * ...als Blumenbote * ...als Feuerwehrmann * ...als Privatdetektiv * ...als Schriftsteller * ...als Erfinder im antiken Rom * ...als Minnesänger im Mittelalter * ...als Profifußballer * ...als Unternehmer * ...als Pilot * ...als Würstchenverkäufer * ...als Sheriff * ...als Sheriff * ...als Führer im schottischen Schloss * ...als Gärtner * ...als Hundesitter (Cover) * ...aks Sheriff (Cover) * ...als Spion (Cover) * ...als Ritter (Cover) * Ltbxxx.jpg ...als Matrose (Cover) Hobbys[] Ähnlich vielfältig wie seine Berufslaufbahn ist Donalds bisher angesammelte Liste von Steckenpferden. Neben beständigen Hobbys wie „Faulenzen“, „in der Hängematte liegen“ und „Fernsehen“ hat Donald auch diverse andere Freizeitgestaltungsmöglichkeiten für sich entdeckt. So ist Donald ein leidenschaftlicher Koch, dessen Gerichte in punkto Qualität (zumindest in den meisten italienischen Veröffentlichungen) innerhalb der Familie Duck nur von überflügelt werden. Am liebsten bäckt Donald für sich und seine Neffen Schmalzkringel, deren Duft regelmäißg anlockt. Dieser erschnorrt sich daraufhin zumeist ein ganzes Mittag- bzw. Abendessen von seinem Neffen. Des weiteren wurde Donald als talentierter Hausmusiker mit Hang zur Selbstinszenierung geschildert. In dem Bestreben, aus seinem Hobby einen Beruf zu machen, versuchte sich Donald hintereinander als Sänger, Basstubaspieler, Schlagzeuger und Ein-Mann-Orchester, um es an einer Orgel für Lokomotivpfeifen tatsächlich zu kurzzeitigem Ruhm zu bringen (WDC 165). Auch sein Schlager „“ wurde zu einem achtbaren Erfolg (WDC 137). Donalds breitgefächerter Musikgeschmack ist durch eine kurze Episode als Pop-Star „Donny-Donny“ sowie seine Mitgliedschaft im Entenhausener Kammerorchester dokumentiert. Unglücklicherweise fielen dessen Streichinstrumente vollständig böhmischen Holzwürmern zum Opfer, woran Donald nicht ganz unschuldig war. Ferner frönte er diversen Sammelleidenschaften. Neben seltenen Münzen und Autogrammen prominenter Persönlichkeiten galt sein Interesse vor allem Briefmarken, auch wenn es ihm trotz vieler Mühen nicht gelang, seiner Sammlung die berühmte Rote Magenta einzuverleiben. Auch Disney-Comics haben es Donald angetan: er ist stolzer Besitzer von 3000 Micky-Maus-Heften, die allerdings bei einem Nachbarschaftsstreit mit einen beträchtlichen Wasserschaden erlitten haben dürften (WDC 38). Gerüchten zufolge liest er die Hefte sogar nachts im Bett (wo Lesen im Bett doch so ungesund sein soll). Außer beim Kochen entspannt Donald am liebsten bei der Gartenarbeit und beim Angeln. Der Naturbursche kommt auch dadurch zum Vorschein, dass sein Interesse als Hobby-Fotograf vor allem Tiermotiven gilt, er ein anerkannter Echologe ist, und als Taucher die Wunderwelt des Meeres genießt. Weitere sportliche Interessen Donalds waren u.a. Wasserski, Body-Building, Autorennen und die Freuden des Drachensteigenlassens. Er ist ein exzellenter Schwimmer, Schlittschuhläufer und Bogenschütze, aber nur mäßig begabter Golfspieler, Skispringer und -langläufer. Seine tänzerischen Aktivitäten reichen von Rock'n'Roll bis Walzer, je nachdem, was in Entenhausen gerade in Mode ist. Damit noch nicht ausgelastet, versuchte er sich als glückloser Laienschauspieler, vom Pech verfolgter Zauberkünstler und in der hohen Dichtkunst („Holdes Wesen in Engelsgestalt, so wonniglich und wundersam zu schaun...“). Seine chemischen Experimente führten zu so explosiven Ergebnissen wie dem „Duckamit“ und einer kosmischen Bombe. Donald war kurzzeitig Anhänger des Knoblismus und ist Mitglied der Entenhausener Elternvereinigung, des Klubs der Blumenfreunde, des städtischen Surf-Klubs und der Baseballmannschaft Popper-Süd. Bildergalerie: Donalds liebste Aktivitäten (alle Bilder © Egmont Ehapa)[] Donald und Tiere[] Donald mag zwar äußerlich ein Erpel sein, ein Tier ist er allerdings noch lange nicht. Was auch Tick, Trick und Track wissen: „Onkel Donald ist kein Tier!“ („Jagd auf das Einhorn“ von ). Die Donaldisten haben diesen Zustand, in der eine Figur nur äußerlich Enten sind, Anatid getauft. Dennoch hat Donald es auch häufig mit Tieren im eigentlichen Sinne zu tun. In den frühesten Geschichten und Fernsehauftritten hat Donald eine höllische Abneigung gegenüber Tieren wie Ratten, Schweinen, zugelaufenen Hunden, Stinktieren und besonders den Backenhörnchen . Dies hält sich bis in die heutigen Comics. Ein häufig wiederkehrender Thematik sind etwa Tick, Trick und Tracks Versuche, mal heimlich und mal weniger Heimlich, wilde oder zugelaufene Tiere im Hause Duck aufzunehmen, eine Tatsache, die bei Donald häufig zu verstärkten Aggressionen führt („Arturo, der Affe“ (OS 29-03), „Der russische Rassehund“ (WDC 70), „Hilfreiche Tiere“ (WDC 106), etc.). Später hat er aber häufig selber Haustiere, wie zum Beispiel den Bernhardiner (auch Bernie). In der Geschichte „“ (Lore aus Singapore) hat Donald neben ihm auch noch eine Katze namens (engl. Tabby). Diese Katze wurde später von und wieder eingeführt; in deren Geschichten um hat Schnurrli, die hier aber je nach Übersetzung anders heißt, verständlicherweise Höllenpanik vor Besuchen Dussels. Des weiteren sind ihm auch Vögel nicht fremd. Sie tauchen unter anderem in den Geschichten (Klara will keinen Keks) als Papagei Klara auf. Einige Barks-Geschichten zeigen mit Fischen überfüllte Aquarien als Hintergrund-Gags. Barks hat solche Details aber unterlassen, nachdem seine Frau Garé ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Kinder derartiges vielleicht nachmachen könnten. Im Donald-Duck Sonderheft 230 hat Wolfgang J. Fuchs diesem Thema einen Artikel, mit dem Titel „Donald und das liebe Vieh“ in der Reihe „Entenhausener Geschichte(n)“ gewidmet. Verwandtschaft[] * Vater * Mutter * Schwester * Neffen * Onkel (mütterlicherseits) * Tante (mütterlicherseits) * Tante (väterlicherseits) (nach der Heirat mit Golo Gans trägt sie den Namen „Gans“) * Onkel (väterlicherseits) * Vetter * Vetter * Vetter * Großcousine (väterlicherseits) * Großcousin (väterlicherseits) * Vetter zweiten Grades * Großmutter (väterlicherseits) , geborene Erpel * Großvater (väterlicherseits) * Großonkel (väterlicherseits) * Urgroßvater (väterlicherseits) * Urgroßmutter (väterlicherseits) (nach der Heirat mit Emelrich Erpel trägt sie den Namen „Erpel“) * Ururgroßvater (väterlicherseits) * Großvater (mütterlicherseits) * Großmutter (mütterlicherseits) , geborene Drachenfels * Großonkel (mütterlicherseits) * Großonkel (mütterlicherseits) * Urgroßvater (mütterlicherseits) * Urgroßmutter (mütterlicherseits) * Urgroßonkel (mütterlicherseits) Donald Duck in anderen Sprachen[] * Chinesisch (Mandarin): 唐老鴨 (Táng Lăo Yā) (Táng = Tang Dynastie, Yā = Ente) * Dänisch: Anders And * Englisch: Donald Duck * Finnisch: Aku Ankka * Französisch: Donald Duck * Griechisch: Ντόναλντ Ντακ (Donald Dak) * Indonesisch: Donal Bebek * Italienisch: Paperino * Japanisch: ドナルドダック (Donarudo Dakku) * Kroatisch: Pajo Patak * Niederländisch: Donald Duck * Norwegisch: Donald Duck * Polnisch: Kaczor Donald (kaczor = Erpel) * Portugiesisch: Pato Donald (pato = Ente) * Schwedisch: Kalle Anka * Ungarisch: Donald Kacsa * Russisch: Donald Dak * Türkisch: Donal McVak Donald in der Musik[] Elton John in einem Donald-Kostüm Aufgrund seiner hohen Popularität wurde Donald auch außerhalb von Film und Cartoons genutzt, so auch im Bereich der Musik. Neben Platten mit Musik aus seinen Filmen und über ihn selbst, ließ man Donald (beziehungsweise oder andere Donald-Sprecher) trotz seiner quakenden Stimme auch singen. Einer der ersten Fälle, in dem ein Song aus einem Donald Cartoon zu einem großen Erfolg in den Vereinigten Staaten wurde, war 1942, als das gleichnamige Titellied aus zu einem sehr beliebten Spottlied gegenüber den Nazis wurde. Das Lied wurde damals von Spike Jones und seiner Band, den City Slikers, gesungen, 1983 wurde es von Mel Brooks in Sein oder Nichtsein wieder verwendet. Bereits zum Zeitpunkt der Kinoveröffentlichung waren die Lieder aus den Donald- und häufig gespielte und interpretierte Hits, und einige Jahre später nahm You Belong to my Heart neu auf, worauf das Lied nochmal zu einem Erfolg wurde. Die Crosby-Version des Liedes wurde von den Disney-Studios im -Cartoon verwendet. Lieder, in denen Donalds Stimme zu hören waren kamen schließlich auf, als Disney ins Fernsehgeschäft einstieg: In der und ihren Nachfolgern sowie im durften die klassischen Disney-Figuren öfter Mal ein Lied anstimmen und so auch Donald. In der amerikanischen Popkultur am tiefsten verwurzelt ist der , während dem Donald frech seinen Namen als Antwort auf die Frage „''Who's the Leader of our Club'“ rief. Ebenfalls sehr bekannt waren , das während einem Donald-Special der von moderierten -Fernsehreihe gespielt wurde, sowie die in späteren Cartoons verwendete Erkennungsmelodie der Donald-Filme: Der von geschriebene . 1976 feierte der Discjockey mit seinem satirischen Disco Novelty Song seinen einzigen Nummer Eins-Hit. Während des Songs, der die Geschichte einer Ente, die in die Disco geht und wild herumtanzt und dabei auch auf Elvis Presley trifft, ist eine Donald-ähnliche Stimme zu hören. Lange Zeit verbreiteten die Medien das Gerücht, dass Donald-Sprecher dafür zuständig gewesen sei. Dies ist jedoch falsch, in Wahrheit hat Ken Pruett, ein Freund von Rick Dees, die Entenstimme eingesungen. 1979 antwortete Disney jedoch auf den Disco-Boom und auch auf diesen Song, indem das Album auf den Markt gebracht wurde. Auf dieser Schallplatte befand sich auch der Song ''Macho Duck, während dem Nash einige Zeilen mit Donalds Stimme singt. Während den 70er Jahren machte außerdem auf sich aufmerksam, indem er in Donald-Kostümen auftrat. Eigener Aussage nach wollte er so seine Liebe zu Disney ausdrücken. Vor allem in den 90er Jahren veröffentlichte zahlreiche CDs mit von Disney-Figuren gesungenen Versionen von Charterfolgen und/oder neu geschriebenen Liedern, deren Zielgruppe vornehmlich Kinder waren. Auf diesen CDs wird Donald meistens seltener verwendet, um so die Verständlichkeit zu gewähren. Häufig spricht Donald auch nur vor, nach oder während der Lieder, und singt im Gegensatz zu anderen Figuren eher selten. Im Zuge ihres durch den ARD geförderten Erfolges sang der Kinderstar Anfang der 90er Jahre ebenfalls einen Song namens , der mit Ausnahme des Titels und einer ähnlichen Handlung nichts mit dem 70er Jahre Lieds gemein hat und im Gegensatz zu ihm auch von Donald Duck handelt. 1995 veröffentlichte der deutsche Musikverlag Polydor auf der Höhe des Eurodance-Booms und als Teil der internationalen Aktion die Maxi CD , die 5 Tracks enthält. Ein Videoclip zu diesem Eurodance-Song über Donald ist auf dem Video That's Donald von 1995 enthalten. Comic-Publikationen mit Donald[] Es erscheinen einige mit Donald Duck als Namensgeber: Etwa das , das . Zudem erschien ein und ein Comic- namens . Auch im ist mittlerweile die Mehrzahl der Comics , Comics, während in den Anfangszeiten abwechselnd je eine Ausgabe - und -Comics enthielt. Im und sind trotz des Namensgebers ebenfalls die Duck-Comics in der Mehrzahl. Im Micky Maus Magazin hat Donald Micky mittlerweile gar als feste Titelfigur neben dem Titelschriftzug abgelöst. Auch in den erscheinen mehrheitlich Duck-Comics. Erst in MMC 44 (!) war Micky Maus erstmals auf dem zu sehen. Serien, Spiele und Cartoons[] Cartoons[] Kursiv geschriebene Titel gewannen den Oscar für den besten Cartoon. * (1937) * (1941) * (1943) * (1945) * (1947) * (1948) * (1949) * (1953) * (1955) * (1959) * (1983) Fernsehserien[] * (1987-1990, seit 2017) (Gastauftritte in mehreren Folgen) * (1993-1995) (Cameo in der Pilotfolge) * (1996-1997) (Hauptrolle) * (1999-2000) (Eine der Hauptrollen) * (2001-2003) (Eine der Hauptrollen) * (seit 2006) (Eine der Hauptrollen) * neue (seit 2013) (Gastauftritte in mehreren Folgen) Donald Duck in Computer- und Videospielen[] Commodore 64[] * Eines der ersten Computerspiele mit Donald Duck als einer der Haputfiguren war . * Ein anderes Donald-Duck Spiel für den C 64 war von das 1988 auf einer „Magic Disk 64“ veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel wurde wahrscheinlich ohne Lizenz von Disney veröffentlicht. * DuckTales The Quest for Gold (1990) Commodore Amiga[] * (1990) Apple II[] * (1990) Sega Master System[] * Sega Game Gear[] * Sega Mega Drive[] * * Super Nintendo[] * Donald in * (nur in Japan erschienen) Game Boy Color[] * (Schreibweise: Donald Duck „Qu@ck Att@ck“ ?*!) * * Game Boy Advance[] * * : Chain of Memories Sony Playstation[] * Nintendo 64[] * Disneys Magical Tetris * * Sony Playstation 2[] * * * * Nintendo GameCube[] * * * * * PC[] * / MS DOS (1990) * * (Download ) Sonstiges[] Donald Ducks Stern auf dem in Seit 2004 hat Donald Duck Donald Duck einen Stern auf dem bei der Adresse 6840 Hollywood Blvd. Siehe auch[] * * * * Navigationsmenü Meine Werkzeuge * Nicht angemeldet * * * * Namensräume * * Varianten * Ansichten * * * Mehr * Navigation * * * * * * * Hauptwerkzeuge * * Ads Weitere Werkzeuge * * * * * * * Diese Seite wurde zuletzt am 10. Januar 2019 um 18:56 Uhr bearbeitet. * * *